Voltage regulators (VRs) may continuously track a target output voltage, and may correct for observed deviations. However, when exposed to sudden consumption spikes (e.g., sudden change in the output current of a VR), the tracking mechanisms of the VR may not be fast enough to substantially correct voltage deviations.
For example, a change in an output current of a VR may be referred to as a di/dt, where di may refer to a change in the output current, and dt may refer to the elapsed time during such an event. For sudden changes in the output current (e.g., a high di/dt event), there may be overshoots and/or undershoots in the output voltage of the VR. The severity of such voltage deviations may depend on multiple factors, e.g., power dynamic range of the load, the di/dt characteristic, etc.